


After the fall

by broken_hearted_bard



Category: Firefly, Serenity (2005)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-07
Updated: 2015-09-07
Packaged: 2018-04-19 14:33:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4749920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/broken_hearted_bard/pseuds/broken_hearted_bard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fic prompt: Kaylee/Jayne (Firefly), "defy."<br/>Kaylee is alone and apart now that she and Simon have ended.<br/>Set after Serenity.</p>
            </blockquote>





	After the fall

**Author's Note:**

  * For [deandratb](https://archiveofourown.org/users/deandratb/gifts).



She sat on the scaffolding, her legs dangling over, staring out at the empty cargo hold. 

He’d seen her there a lot, recently. He thought it was a shame that she seemed so alone and so...apart. He’d watched her often, lately, but hadn’t engaged -- she just seemed so sad, too sad for him to offer anything she might accept.

Today was different. He felt different. He walked over, his footsteps making pinging noises and vibrating the metal grating underneath him.

He sat down beside her.

“Whatcha doing little Kaylee?” he asked.

“Defying gravity,” she replied with a hint of a smile. She leaned into him.

He sighed. “Are you still moping over the doc?”

She blinked. “Guess so. It wasn’t that I thought it’d last, exactly. I just thought....I’d have a lot more in the way of time...with him. To be with him,” she replied.

“He can’t help the way he works, I reckon. But...I wish he hadn’t hurt you, Kaylee,” Jayne said.

“He never meant to. But River....she’s what’s most important. I knew that going in, I just....never expected it’d be so short and so final when it was done. You know?” Kaylee put her head on his shoulder.

Out of character, but somehow so necessary, he rubbed slow circles over her back with his hand. “You’re better off not so....enchanted by him, anyway,” he commented.

She laughed just a little. A musical sound, it made him ache.

She sighed.

He felt the glow of her smile, of her laugh, then the surge of her breath all the way through his body. He tensed slightly, then expelled a breath. “You’re way better than what you coulda had with the doc, all temporary and such,” he said.

“Well,” Kaylee replied. “At least I got to try it on at all.” She moved away from him and pushed herself up into a standing position. “Don’t stay down here all night, Jayne.”

Jayne smiled gently and watched her walk away. He wondered if she’d ever look at him with her eyes bright with want and her face full of longing or love. He thought probably not. But that didn’t mean, in his bunk late at night, that he couldn’t hope for it. She brought the light, after all.

***END***


End file.
